


The Remains

by Winterstar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Canon Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt based on spoilers from Captain America 2 (so don't read if you don't want to be spoiled a bit) regarding Steve's new uniform. Short ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Concept art and set photos from Captain America 2 - you have been warned.
> 
> Very short ficlet.

He presses his hand against the sleeve. The tear is slightly stained, blackened with soot from the battle. The jacket is ruined, he knows this. It is only a jacket. The stripes on the torso of the jacket are burnt out, smeared with his own blood. He can still feel the tenderness on his side. His rib bones have knitted back together; flesh and muscle have sown themselves back. He’s whole and healed with only the slightest memory of the hit to the abdomen he took at the hands of a Chitauri. But what lies before him cannot be fixed.

It is only a suit. It lies on his bed in his dark apartment. He should throw it out. He should have left it at SHIELD headquarters but he didn’t. Instead, he stuffed it into his pack and walked out, not listening to any of the agents, ignoring Fury’s commands. He was always a good soldier but not a perfect one. He smiles a bit.

Why is it they all die?

He should just bring his uniform back to SHIELD, have them mend it or toss it or whatever they please to do with it. It is ruined, there’s nothing to be done about it. But he thinks of Agent Coulson and his earnest look, the words he spoke on the Quinjet, and a little piece of him freezes over again. 

They all die.

His parents.

Erskine.

Bucky.

Coulson.

His hands shake as he smooths the tattered jacket. He doesn’t want to give this up. He should be a man about it, realize this is war; this is what he always wanted in his life. He wanted to fight for justice, and the good guy, and what did he get? 

Ghosts.

Ghost of a life.

With purpose as if he folding an American flag for burial, he slowly picks up the remains of his Captain America jacket and folds it. He is meticulous and careful with his actions. This is a ceremony quiet and solemn in his head. This uniform, this design will be put away, placed in honor of those who died to make him who he is today. He places the jacket in his drawer and pretends that his blurred vision is from too little sleep.

There’s a knock on the door and he moves to answer it. Natasha is standing there. Her eyes are round and bright yet with a slight question there that hurts to look at.

“Come in.”

“Delivery,” Natasha says. He peers out into the hallway and sees Director Fury with her. He’s holding a wardrobe bag.

“I thought you’d like your new uniform Commander,” Fury says and enters the apartment without invitation.

Natasha smiles at him, tilts her head as if to invite him into his own apartment, and waves him to follow. He does, and his world changes.

“Commander Rogers,” Fury states. “You didn’t stay long enough for the awards ceremony or the promotion ceremony. We’ll pretend that didn’t happen, but I still think you’ll need this.” He hands over the bag.

“Thank you, sir.” He unzips the bag, dreading seeing the stars and stripes again. It will haunt him to have to see it, or wear it with so many of the dead to follow him. Instead he sees the dark navy jacket, the silver star with stripe along the chest and shoulders. 

Fury offers him his hand. “No, thank you, Commander. He would have been proud.”

Steve smiles and something releases in his chest. Maybe he can save some of them, some of the people who make him a better man.


End file.
